


Mum

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Daisy makes a mistake. The others don't let her live it down.Oneshot/drabble





	Mum

“Hey Mrs. Patmore,” Daisy said brightly with a big smile on her face. You know, she was happy a lot of the time. “Can I help you with dinner?”

“Yes, sure, Daisy.”

“Good! Thanks, Mum.”

Daisy went to walk around the other side of the table, when she paused. Everyone was staring at her. “Um, what?” She said. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

“You just called Mrs. Patmore ‘Mum’.” William said. “You said, ‘thanks Mum.’”

“What?” Her eyes widened. “No I didn’t! I said, thanks ma’am.”

Mrs. Patmore smirked.”Do you see me as a mother figure, Daisy?” It was actually a good question without any of that.

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “No. If anything, I see you as a ‘bother’ figure, ‘cause you’re always bothering me.”

“Hey, show your mother some respect.” Thomas smirked.

“I didn’t call her mum!”


End file.
